Meu Príncipe Ás Avessas
by missrafhaela
Summary: Como as coisas passam rápido, nem imaginava que havia se passado mais de um ano em que eu trabalhava como assistente pessoal do antipático executivo Loki Odinson. Lembro-me, bem no início quando Sra. Fairfax sorria para mim de orelha a orelha, sempre me perguntando como eu havia conseguido sobreviver a ele. Mas, como responder a uma pergunta se você não tem como respondê-la?
1. Chapter 1

A menina de Oslo

Qualquer um deve imaginar que a vida de um recém-formado não é nada fácil, caminhar por conta própria e procurar uma ocupação no mercado, tendo que enfrentar outras pessoas na mesma situação e com mesmo e almejado objetivo, como se a vaga de emprego fosse uma gorda e deliciosa carne suculenta. Bem, essa era a minha situação, tinha acabado de me forma em administração e não conseguia nenhuma vaga de trabalho no que eu exatamente queria, só arranjava bicos e empregos de vendedora e garçonete, acabei tendo dificuldades de me manter sozinha morando em Londres, não me sobraram alternativas, tive de voltar para Oslo – que nem por isso deixaria de ser tão cara quanto à cidade britânica -, para perto dos meus pais.

Frustrante, por um lado, confortável por outro. Frustrante, pois eu perdi a minha falsa independência, e confortável por não me preocupar mais com alugueis. O estranhamento foi muito, já que eram cinco anos longe de casa, minha mãe me olhava com os olhos chorosos:

- Meu bebê voltou! O minha querida Sigyn, como você emagreceu! – ela me abraçava de maneira tão apertada que por um momento achei que iria morrer asfixiada.

- É impressão sua mamãe.

Meu pai achou a mesma coisa, minha irmã Nana apenas me abraçou e me perguntou sobre muitas coisas, inclusive se eu havia me apaixonado por algum inglês enquanto estive em Londres, mas não, não tive ninguém, nunca fui de me apaixonar, e quase não tinha amigos na Inglaterra, sempre me voltei para os estudos e trabalho. Nana ao contrário de mim era segura e talentosa e namorava um rapaz que trabalhava em um renomado grupo empresarial muito conhecido na capital, ao saber que eu procurava um emprego ela me prometeu que veria com ele uma vaga para mim na empresa, o que eu recusei com educação porque queria conseguir um por mérito próprio.

Fiquei em busca de trabalho por quase três meses, até que um dia Nana me apresentou ao seu namorado, Balder que me convidou para uma vaga de trabalho como assistente pessoal de seu irmão caçula. Minha irmã literalmente me empurrou para dizer sim a tal proposta, e dois dias depois eu estava lá para fazer a entrevista e foi lá que eu conheci a Sra. Fairfax e acabei por cair no gosto dela, e para minha surpresa estava praticamente abocanhando aquela vaga de emprego, só me restava conhecer aquele com quem eu teria que trabalhar.

A curiosidade tomou conta de meus dedos que se coçavam involuntariamente em minhas mãos, quem era ele, seria uma boa pessoa?

- O Sr. Loki não costuma ser uma pessoa muito agradável – a senhora Fairfax falou – mas não se preocupe, ele não morde – ela disse rindo – as outras meninas que trabalharam com ele não duraram nem uma semana.

- É mesmo? – falei sentindo um leve desconforto.

- Não quero lhe deixar insegura minha cara, mas, achei que deviria estar ciente disso.

A imagem de um homem mau, frio e autoritário surgiu na minha cabeça, esse tal de Loki deveria ser um daqueles caras feios de óculos e duas rugas na testa e um sorriso sardônico no rosto.

Quando estávamos as duas de frente para a porta do escritório ela educadamente abriu a porta e se apresentou.

- Sr. Loki, trouxe a nova candidata para a vaga de assistente.

Houve apenas um breve silêncio.

A sala era levemente escurecida, e bem ao seu centro estava à mesa dele, sua cadeira estava virada de costa para nós, que em um giro rápido acabou se revelando a figura do dono daquela sala. O que ele realmente era não tinha nada a ver com o que a minha imaginação havia descrito. Ele era muito agradável aos olhos, tinha os cabelos escuros e muito bem arrumados para trás, a pele era alva e sua testa não tinha nenhuma ruga, seus olhos eram de um verde meio azulado, charmoso e intimidador.


	2. Sobrevivente de primeira viagem

Sobrevivente de primeira viagem

Como as coisas passam rápido, nem imaginava que havia se passado mais de um ano em que eu trabalhava como assistente pessoal do antipático executivo Loki Odinson. Lembro-me, bem no início quando Sra. Fairfax sorria para mim de orelha a orelha, sempre me perguntando como eu havia conseguido sobreviver a ele.

Mas, como responder a uma pergunta se você não tem como respondê-la?

No começo da primeira semana de trabalho as únicas coisas que eu sabia sobre meu chefe era que eu seria sua assistente pessoal, meu serviço consistia em organizar sua agenda de trabalho e pessoal. No decorrer dos outros dias fui descobrindo mais outras coisas sobre ele: era sério, e não dava bom dia para ninguém além de apontar defeitos em minhas atividades sem me explicar, o que me deixava perplexa e profundamente irritada.

- Me poupe de suas explicações já não basta eu ter que aturar tanta incompetência – ele disse irritado, por eu ter aparentemente errado em um dos relatórios que havia me solicitado – refaça isso para hoje ainda – disse jogando os papeis na minha cara – do contrário, nem precisa continuar aqui – ele sentenciou sombrio.

A esta altura era sexta feira, e cada dia que passava a sua áurea enfadonha e antipática pesava ainda mais sobre mim.

Senti meus olhos queimarem de tanta raiva, catei os papeis e sai da sala, sentei em minha mesa e chorei baixinho, de raiva e humilhação, mas de repente uma luz em minha cabeça pulsou. Eu estava na rua, não passei no teste, não correspondi às expectativas de Loki, eu estava literalmente ferrada... Enfim, poderia chutar o balde e não fazer porcaria nenhuma de relatório, eu estava furiosa e não precisa de uns goles de bebida para criar coragem pra certas coisas. Peguei os papeis e caminhei de volta para a sala dele, enfezada.

Um. Dois. Três.

Alguns passos pesados até eu abrir a porta com "delicadeza", ele continuava compenetrado em seu notebook, e não esboçou nenhuma reação. Não sei se me arrependeria daquilo que estava prestes a fazer, mas não deixaria que ele me destratasse outra vez, peguei os papeis na minha mão e arremessei contra ele, que ao ser atingido por algumas trinta páginas soltas, ele me olhou com certo espanto, e rapidamente alternou para uma expressão indecifrável.

- Algum problema senhorita? – ele retorquiu cínico.

- Problema... – eu falei com a voz meio baixa que aos poucos tomava uma entonação mais alta – Problema? PROBLEMA DIGO EU! QUAL É O PROBLEMA DO SENHOR ISSO SIM! – daí fui falando tudo o que me veio à mente – Porque parece que o senhor adora torturar pessoas em pleno ambiente de trabalho, é divertido forçar tantas pessoas a se demitirem justamente por não fazerem o trabalho do seu jeito?!

- Sim – ele respondeu sem mudar sua expressão.

- Hã? Mas... – eu fiquei chocada e ainda mais irritada, achei que ele estaria enfurecido com minha falta de decoro, e para meu horror ele parecia estar se divertindo com a minha "ceninha" – Eu não entendo, eu me esforço ao máximo... eu tento fazer tudo como me é dito mas o senhor sempre reclama, reclama e reclama mas nunca me explica aonde é que eu errei, como vou saber acatar a seus pedidos se senhor só complica!

Ele não dizia nada, apenas me olhava analiticamente.

- Sinceramente – as lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos – eu nem queria esse emprego, mas depois eu vi que valeria a pena, me esforcei, tentei... – eu sabia que seria demitida naquele exato momento, não consegui mais dizer nada, apenas respirava pesadamente.

- É só isso? – ele falou sem emoção alguma.

Não respondi nada, apenas funguei e ele compreendeu como um sim.

- Já que não tem mais nada a dizer pode sair da minha sala – ele falou olhando novamente para o notebook – afinal você tem um relatório para me entregar ainda hoje.

"Hã"? Só isso?', meio confusa eu caminhei para fora da sala, ele não ia me demitir, sentei na cadeira e ironicamente fui fazer o tal relatório de novo. Ao final do dia eu estava com ele praticamente pronto, então após imprimi-lo eu voltei para sala dele a fim de entregar o relatório.

Entrei na sala e ele estava da mesma forma de quando eu havia saído de lá, compenetrado no computador. Parei bem a sua frente após breves segundos, que para mim pareciam eternos, ele finalmente olhou para mim e eu prontamente entreguei.

Loki pegou os papeis e começou a ler, achei que era a minha deixa para ir para o RH.

-Aonde pensa que vai?

Fiquei parada de costas.

- Eu ainda não liberei você.

- Ah – eu falei sentindo meus batimentos rápidos, é agora, ele vai me demitir – tem mais alguma coisa que o senhor deseja?

- Por que não está usando o crachá?

O quê?

- Crachá? O RH não me entregou ainda... Mas que pergunta? – sem querer deixei escapar.

- Como minha assistente pessoal você deveria está utilizando um, afinal como vou saber o seu nome?

- Meu nome eu já havia dito ao senhor antes – eu disse visivelmente confusa, que diabos ele estava querendo? – Sigyn Narvik.

- Eu esqueci.

Irritei-me novamente e bufei.

- Com todo respeito senhor, - eu falei sendo a mais educada possível – eu achei que depois de tudo o senhor iria me demitir.

- Ninguém falou em demissão senhorita Narvik.

- Hã? Eu não serei demitida?

Ele soltou um meio sorriso e se ajeitou confortavelmente sobre sua poltrona, cruzando seus longos dedos sobre a mesa, ao contrário de mim que se sentia quase engolida por um buraco negro, ele parecia estar apenas se divertindo.

E a única coisa que disse foi:

- Vou preparar uma lista de coisas e orientações para a senhorita organizar para semana que vem.

Desde então estou com ele. Aos poucos fui me acostumando com o seu jeito, que digamos assim, é do tipo de quem tem uma personalidade sádica mascarada por um rosto extremamente sedutor.

O olhar 43 do meu chefe não era como aquelas expressões charmosas de filmes, era aquela cara que fazia você sentir um espinho fincado na última vertebra da coluna sempre que o olhava. Loki não era gentil, benevolente e muito menos carismático, de todos os filhos do Sr. Odin, ele era o único que não se parecia com nenhum dos outros, tanto fisicamente quanto como jeito de ser. Ele era o caçula de três irmãos, e não era tão velho assim, tinha cerca de 27 anos e dois doutorados concluídos, era inteligentíssimo e cuidava da parte econômica e estratégica da empresa, seria brilhante se não fosse por sua personalidade insuportável. No meu mundinho particular eu diria que ele era a copia masculina de Miranda Priestly.

Com o tempo e sem perceber minha rotina diária girava em volta do caçula da família Odinson, parecia que eu o servia 24 horas por dia, e, diga-se de passagem, a minha fraca vida social contribuiu e muito para isso. Mas, ao menos eu tinha coisas para fazer e quem sabe futuramente melhorar minhas perspectivas com relação a minha vida social e profissional – o que qualquer recém-formado deseja.

Eu praticamente havia aprendido tudo sobre ele no que refere a estilo de trabalho, gostos pessoais e até mesmo as expressões faciais que ele mantinha no rosto – graças a isso acabei evitando inúmeras broncas. Curiosamente meu chefe nunca me elogiou ou me incentivou no trabalho, quando falava comigo para dar ordens ou botar defeitos em algum serviço que lhe prestei. Para pessoas jovens como eu, isso chega a ser frustrante, mas para ser realista dificilmente você vai ser elogiado por estar fazendo o seu serviço bem feito, porque é exatamente e isso que você deve fazer e para isso que você é pago para fazer. É uma premissa básica que todo bom funcionário deve ter em sua consciência.

E isso foi uma das coisas que aprendi trabalhando com Loki Odinson. E isso era uma das coisas que eu admirava nele: a sua competência, apesar de toda a frieza que ele tinha. O setor liberado por ele era o que mais se desatascava dentro da corporativa, os resultados de desempenhos eram excelentes graças ao trabalho sobre pressão.

- Sigyn, venha para minha sala agora – ele disse pelo interfone da mesa.

Eu prontamente caminhei até lá. Ele estava no telefone conversando, tinha uma expressão irritada marcada pelos cenhos franzidos.

- Tá mãe, se senhora quer tanto que eu vá... - sua voz tinha um tom diferente, um leve e perceptível "dengo" na entonação – vou ver o que posso fazer – agora ele me fitava – tenho que desligar agora, tchau.- deu um leve pigarro.

- Pois não, Loki? – ele odiava ser chamado de senhor.

- Vou precisar de você neste fim de semana. É talvez você sirva – ele disse pensativo.

Ótimo. Outro fim de semana sem descanso e adeus aniversário da mamãe.

- Servir para quê?

- Tenho um casamento para ir _contra a minha vontade_ neste sábado por insistência da minha mãe, por isso quero que vá comigo como acompanhante?

- Sua acompanhante? Mas, eu não tenho roupa para esse tipo de festa!

- Dar-se um jeito – ele disse como um meio sorriso – considere isso com uma tarefa de expediente, horas extras, que seja!

- Mas, eu mal vejo a minha família, nem paro mais em casa, e sábado é aniversário da minha mãe – ele estreitou os olhos – tá... eu, eu cancelo – falei rendida.

- Sua mãe não vai ficar chateada por isso vai? – ele perguntou indiferente.

- Não – na verdade, sim ela ficaria e muito.

- Ótimo. Agora pode ir?

- Um momento... é que antes de sair eu queria perguntar uma coisa?

Ele bufou contrariado.

- O que é? – disse um pouco seco.

- Por que quer que eu o acompanhe? O senhor poderia muito bem contratar alguma modelo para tal?

- Você é minha assistente, para mim é mais conivente que você me acompanhe do que uma desconhecida qualquer.

- Entendo – eu falei ainda não satisfeita – mas só por isso?

Achei que ele fosse se irritar de novo, porem apenas olhou para a mão.

- Odeio casamentos - ele falou seco – todo aquele ritual me dá sono. Se isso satisfaz a sua curiosidade, o que eu quero que faça além de me acompanhar é fazer com que eu não durma na festa. Uma modelo não serviria para isso. Então, mais alguma pergunta? – ele inquiriu estreitando os olhos.

- Nenhuma mais – eu falei escondendo o riso.

- Do que esta rindo Srta. Narvik?

- Também não gosto de cerimonias de casamento, se pudesse, passaria para a parte do Sim e do beijo. Seria muito mais pratico não acha?

Ele apenas riu torto.

- Vá trabalhar, quero aquele relatório do resumo mensal na minha mesa, ainda hoje. E Sigyn como esta minha agenda?

- O senhor está livre pela tarde – eu me virei para ele antes de sair pela porta, tinha memorizado tudo.

- Perfeito. Amanhã pela tarde veremos uma roupa apropriada para você – ele disse – por enquanto é só isso.

- Ok, Loki – eu saí de lá fechando a porta.

Mamãe que me perdoe, mas acho que tenho casamento para ir no sábado.


End file.
